The field of this invention relates to an exercising device to be used within a home and more particularly to an exercising device which can be readily mounted on the lower edge of a closed door, thereby making the exercising device readily usable in any building structure.
The use of exercising devices has long been known. The present inventor previously designed a similar type of exercising device which is shown and described within U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,578, issued Jan. 31, 1984, entitled, "EXERCISING DEVICE".
Previous types of exercising devices have been complex in construction and are large in size. Also, such exercising equipment is frequently designed for one particular type of exercise and not readily usable with different types of exercises. Also, prior art type of exercising equipment is quite expensive and, therefore, not readily available to the masses.